Bath Towels and Bedsheets
by randomnerdfics
Summary: Harry and Ginny get some alone time and have a little fun. My first publication so I'm just starting out writing, enjoy.


**Bath Towels and Bedsheets**

 _I know Harry and Ginny never had a properly physical relationship whilst in Hogwarts but I think that needs changing. This is a non-specific scene set during HBP, it's not particularly child-friendly so there's a hint. Enjoy._

Cold water. Probably the best thing to hit you in the face, especially after a very tough quidditch training session involving heavy bludgers hurtling towards you and badly-aimed goal attempts running a stray of the hoops. Harry took his glasses off and let the freshness take over, his trademark disobedient black hair became wet and heavy, and his body recoiled at the sudden exposure to this drastic change in temperature. He opened his eyes as he turned to face away from the shower head and looked down at his body, and it occurred to him that he was no longer the skinny kid who's ribs were still visible. Instead looking back at him was a reasonably toned, handsome figure he hadn't noticed until then. He smiled as he pictured Ginny taking one look at it and being lost for words.

He grabbed his bottle of shower gel and emptied a good globule onto his palm, rubbed both hands together and began frisking himself desperately trying to rid himself of dried sweat and dirt and whatever that smell the quidditch robes gave off. No one could really identify what the smell was, although once Fred had once likened it to a trolls rag, which was met with a good laugh every time the smell came up.

As he closed the shower off and grabbed his towel to begin drying himself, Harry realised what he saw below him was a man's body that had come as a result of regular training. This was comforting thought as he knew he was never one of the most physically gifted kids in the year, like Ernie MacMillan who seemed to get bigger every time he saw him.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, put his glasses back on, grabbed his wand and shower gel and made his way out of the shower room thinking about what the prince had said about a spell that was "for enemies" and how he wanted to try it out when Ron and Seamus got back. He walked out into the dormitory and stopped suddenly, dropping his shower gel bottle and instinctively grabbed his towel making sure it stayed firmly in place. Because sat on his bed in front of him was Ginny Weasley.

"Oh God, Ginny!" He exclaimed.

"Oh crap, Harry!... I'm so sorry, I thought you'd have some clothes on at least!"

"I just got out of the shower why would I be wearing my uniform?" Harry laughed.

Ginny blushed going almost as red as her hair. "Sorry I just came to see you after training, you got hit a few times, some by me come to think of it, and well... thought I'd check if you were alright. Sorry I don't mean to scare you, or see you... um..."

"No it's fine, I'm fine... sorry can I just get some clothes on at least like my joggers?"

"Yes... yeah of course, sorry yeah go ahead".

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, "a bit of privacy maybe? Like turn around or something!"

She blushed even more. "Yes sorry... I'll do that... I'll look the other way."

Ginny spun round on his freshly made bed, her hair whipping around like a carousel.

"And keep looking that way!" he said. Ginny cracked a slight smile. Harry dropped his towel and hastily grabbed his joggers from his trunk, loosing his balance because of the speed. Haphazardly sliding his legs into the lengths of the trousers, he then straightened up. "Alright you can turn round now" he said with a slight chuckle. As if she had apparated, Ginny spun round smiling.

She looked at Harry's shining face, but gently her eyes wandered down his torso and lower chest. Her mouth opened slightly in shock as she took in Harry's build. She had never noticed this before.

Harry noticed her eyes widening. "Ginny?"

"What? Oh yeah... um yeah are you... um... good?"

"You know I'm starting think you knew I wouldn't have a shirt on or something" he said with a suspicious smirk. She blushed again, unconsciously tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What did you really want Ginny?" Harry said.

This sent a shockwave down Ginny's spine and into her stomach with a jolt. She knew exactly what it was that she wanted, but didn't know quite how to put it.

"Okay, well I know you didn't have any work to do and I didn't either so... I thought we could... you know... spend some er... time together. This evening"

To Harry's amazement she turned even more red as she shifted uncomfortably on his duvet. He knew what she meant.

He stood there just taking in her amazing beauty. She was sat cross legged with her socks up high and a miniskirt hitched unusually high up her waist. Her sleeves were rolled up on her shirt and sweater and top button undone, she clearly had relaxation on her mind. He noticed that she had a touch of makeup on, but not that it was necessary. Her natural, beautiful light skin peppered with freckles under her eyes and lower arms, and this drove Harry mad, he loved her freckles.

But her hair. Her hair was easily the crowning feature on her perfect appearance. The violent orange flowed down her head, behind her ears and onto her shoulders and back, sitting in freshly made curls that bounced at every movement. He loved that.

He loved her.

"Harry?" Ginny said, suddenly taking Harry out of his trance.

"Sorry... you're just so lovely to look at".

She smirked, and tipped her head down so he didn't see her grinning.

"Stop it" she said playfully.

"Seriously I mean it, Ginny... you're gorgeous".

He put his finger under Ginny's chin and tipped it up to face him. She looked perfect.

Harry leaned in, pushed up her fringe and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"You missed".

"What?"

"You missed".

"Ginny what do you-"

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry sat down in front of with his legs going around her crossed legs.

It was amazing. Harry had never kissed her like this before and he could feel something growing inside him like a flower in sunlight.

Ginny almost exploded with excitement. She had been waiting to do this for a very long time and now it was happening she couldn't control herself. She loved the fact that Harry couldn't get enough of her hair, and his hands wrapped around it and playing with it drove her crazy. She could feel a deep desire growing inside, everywhere from her head to her her stomach to her legs. She wanted more.

Harry leant back onto his pillow and Ginny followed, laying on his bare chest, running her hand from his strong shoulder blades down his toned chest to his hips and v-line.

The two were breathing heavy, sharing a passion they both had for each other in tonnes, a passion they had since they had first met at Kings Cross. Although it had been deep down for Harry and Ginny, it was always there and they knew it. Though they both had kissed and dated other people, this felt right, as if the others were just a practice for the real thing, the real thing being now.

Before she knew it and had time to consider, Ginny broke away from the kiss and looked Harry deep into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you Harry".

Harry returned the gaze.

"I love you too".

Once again, Ginny blushed, embarrassed by this sudden burst of something she hadn't planned on saying. She sat up with her legs either side of Harry's pelvis, and adjusted her wonderful, vibrant hair.

"I'm sorry... it kinda just came out... I mean it though... I really do love you" seeing the look on Harry's face. The corners of her mouth twitched into a guilty smile.

"Don't be sorry, I've been wanting to say it for a while now... I'm just happy I've got it out" he returned the smile. He stared at her, noticing her gorgeous curves under her uniform, her wide hips closing into her thin waist and growing back out to her chest and breasts protruding through her tight shirt and sweater. He couldn't believe this was the same girl who 5 years ago was a cute little girl who shrunk back when he talked to her. She was now a beautiful woman with a perfect figure and a heart the size of a balloon.

He saw her eyes start to water as her smirk turned into a wide smile, her lips red and glowing like blood. He pulled her back down into a gentle kiss he felt her whole body relax onto his. Only then did Harry realise his arousal was digging into her upper left thigh, embarrassed, he knew she could feel it.

As if she read his mind, she broke away, eyes still gazing into his.

"I can feel it... don't worry, it's alright... I know you're attracted to me now" she said teasingly. She grinned and went back into the kiss.

Suddenly behind Ginny, Harry heard the handle on the door turn and it creak open as Seamus walked through. Ginny jumped off of Harry, and swam is began to laugh.

"It's ok guys I'm not professor McGonagall" he said defensively and smirking, throwing his bag over his shoulder and onto his 4 poster bed.

"No it's not that... just you might have been Ron" Ginny said looking flustered yet smiling.

"Aye, that would hard to explain, yeah... well he's downstairs talking to Hermione but I think he's coming up in a sec"

Ginny turned to Harry whilst pulling her hair back and putting into a ponytail.

"I might have to go or Ron might murder us... not that I care, it's got nothing to do with him! Honestly he snogged Lavender every waking moment, bloody hypocrite"

Harry laughed, relieved that she hadn't bolted at the first chance.

"Are you going to go then?"

Ginny noticed a slight drop of sadness in his tone.

"I don't have to... I can just, you know... stay"

He suddenly felt like he was guilt tripping her, and replied "no no you don't have to... I'd best get some real clothes on for dinner anyway. Also I don't think Ron would like you being in here"

She approached Harry, bent over and gave Harry one last kiss, he could still feel the passion residing within both of them.

"I'll see you at dinner" she smiled kindly, " come sit with me, Hermione and Ron"

"See if they've realised they're mad for each other yet" Harry chuckled.

"I doubt it" Ginny laughed as well.

They took one last look at each other for a long second, before Ginny turned and headed for the door. Harry jumped to his feet and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned round, looking up to him, only realising now how much taller he'd gotten.

"I love you Ginny"

Her light skin turned a shade of red amidst her freckles. She stared longingly into his eyes with a smile.

"I love you too"

And with a swift turn and a flash of curly, orange hair, she jogged light-footedly down the stone steps, her ponytail bouncing, and disappeared round the corner.

Harry closed the door and turned to Seamus grinning from ear to ear, eyebrows raised.

"Oh shut up" Harry laughed.

"No mate I'm proud of my young lovers! Nothing makes me happier... seriously mate, good on ya. She's a good catch"

"I know" Harry said strolling over to his window staring into the orange and pink skyline, reflecting beautifully onto the lake, the sun sinking into the mountainside.

"She's perfect".

Thanks for reading


End file.
